McMinnville, Tennessee
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1652432 |footnotes = }} McMinnville is the largest city in and the county seat of Warren County, Tennessee, United States. The population was 12,749 at the 2000 census. It was named after Joseph McMinn, a governor of Tennessee, in 1810. Geography McMinnville is located at (35.686708, -85.779309) , approximately south of Cookeville and northwest of Chattanooga. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 10.0 square miles (25.9 km²), all of it land. Elevation is , as it sits near the foot of the Cumberland Plateau and on the Highland Rim. Nearby cities and towns Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 12,749 people, 5,419 households and 3,332 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,273.4 per square mile (491.7/km²). There were 5,961 housing units at an average density of 595.4 per square mile (229.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.42% White, 4.15% African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.93% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 5.00% from other races, and 1.28% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.81% of the population. There were 5,419 households of which 28.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.6% were married couples living together, 14.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.5% were non-families. 33.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.86. In the city the population was spread out with 23.5% under the age of 18, 10.1% from 18 to 24, 27.9% from 25 to 44, 20.6% from 45 to 64, and 18.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 87.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $23,810, and the median income for a family was $32,759. Males had a median income of $28,474 versus $20,693 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,074. About 21.0% of families and 24.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 34.5% of those under age 18 and 19.1% of those age 65 or over. Economy Utilities * Electricity - McMinnville Electric System and Caney Fork Electric Cooperative * Gas - Middle Tennessee Natural Gas * Telephone - Ben Lomand Communications * Water - City of McMinnville, Department of Water & Wastewater * Cable Television - BLTV and Charter Communications * Cell Phone Service - Verizon Wireless, AT&T, Nextel, Firewire and DTC Wireless Transportation * U.S. 70S/State Route 1 * State Route 56 * State Route 55 * State Route 380 * State Route 286 * State Route 108 * Warren County Memorial Airport (RNC) * Caney Fork & Western Railroad Education K-12 * Bobby Ray Elementary School - K-5 * Hickory Creek Elementary School - K-5 * West Elementary K-5 * Warren County Middle School 6-8 * Warren County High School - 9-12 * Warren Academy - Alternative School for 6-12 * Warren County School System * F.C. Boyd, Sr. Christian School PreK-12 * Covenant Academy Christian School PreK-5 * Warren County Christian Home Schoolers K-12 * Faulkner Springs Christian School 1-8 * Atlanta Adventist Academy 9-12 Local colleges/universities * Motlow State Community College, McMinnville, Tennessee * Middle Tennessee State University, Murfreesboro, Tennessee * Tennessee Technology Center, McMinnville, Tennessee * Tennessee Technological University, Cookeville, Tennessee Media * WOWC WOW Country, 105.3 FM * WTRZ Star 107, 107.7 FM * WAKI Sportsradio, 1230 AM * WCPI public information, 91.3 FM * WSOJ-LP Gospel Radio, 102.5 FM * Southern Standard, a semi daily newspaper Tourism Parks * Rock Island State Park - Located on Warren County's northeastern border with White County. This park includes many hiking trails, is home to TVA's Great Falls Dam, and is world renowned for its white-water kayaking. * Cumberland Caverns - Cumberland Caverns is Tennessee’s largest show cave. The cave displays some of the largest underground rooms in eastern America, with more than 32 known miles and many more estimated miles of virgin cave. It also features waterfalls, gleaming pools, spectacular formations, and even a ¾ ton chandelier. The historic 1812 saltpeter mine and “God of the Mountain”, an original underground pageant of light and sound, are shown on every tour. Since 1810, Cumberland Caverns has played a major role in events such as the Civil War and the War of 1812. Today, it is a location that families and spelelunkers alike enjoy visiting. Cumberland Caverns offers tours throughout the entire year, visit website for special events. There are also special tours available for groups and families. * Court Square Park - This park is right in front of the Warren County Courthouse, in downtown McMinnville. The park was once a thriving place where all the citizens of McMinnville would come together, and let their horses get a drink from the Hebe Statue, which had been donated by the Women's League in 1917. By the late 1900s, after the city modernized itself, the park was forgotten. In 2006, the State of Tennessee gave each county money to enable them to revitalize their downtown areas. McMinnville used its share of the funds on efforts to revitalize Court Square Park, which included the restoration of the Hebe Statue (which was rusting) and the restoration of the old city fountain. The fountain was placed in front of the courthouse, where a gazebo had stood for several years. The gazebo was moved to Pepper Branch Park. Places of interest * Falcon Rest - Called “Tennessee’s Biltmore” by PBS, this 1896 Victorian mansion was built by Gorilla Pants manufacturer Clay Faulkner, and some say his friendly ghost remains. It is open daily from 9-5. Falcon Rest was also called the historic Falcon Manor for many years. * McMinnville Opera House - Constructed in September 1888, this building was built by black entrepreneur William Hawchins. The building was built with stores at the first floor, the opera house on the second, and Hawchins' apartment on the third. This building helped the growth of McMinnville as the town being known as a "Cultural Center". The first silent movie was shown here. * Park Theater - This once thriving theater in downtown McMinnville, built in 1939, by Cowan Oldham, held 1,000 people, with one screen. This building was shut down in 1986, due to a contract with the Cumberland Amusement Company. The building is closed, but was bought out by a private group, and is currently being renovated to be a live entertainment center, and multi-use facility. * Blue Building - Formerly McMinnville City Hall, is located at 211 W. Colville Street. The building was named after former mayor Franklin P. Blue. Through the years, the Blue Building has accommodated several schools and once was the grand home of Col. E.W. Munford. The building housed the city of McMinnville's administrative offices. The McMinnville City Hall is now located atop the Regions' Bank Building downtown. * Site of the Southern School of Photography - In 1875, W.S. “Dad” Lively, a McMinnville native, began his photographic career. His studio was located on the 2nd floor in the Lively Building on Main Street. In 1904, where Donnell Street and College Street intersect, Lively opened the Southern School of Photography which closed, due to a fire, in 1928. It was one of the first of its kind in the U.S. * McMinnville Civic Center - This multi-use facility is available for daily use and special group events. The Center is also used for conventions, trade shows, and other special events. * The Black House - The oldest remaining residence in McMinnville was built in 1825 by Jesse Coffee and was distinct in its time due to its exterior brick construction. The Black House, situated on the southeast corner of Main and High streets in the downtown business district, gained the name by which it is best known through the ownership and occupancy of Dr. Thomas Black and his family. * Downtown McMinnville - The Mainstreet McMinnville project has revitalized downtown with the opening of such attractions as the Brady-Hughes-Beasley Photographic Archives and Museum, Southern Museum and Galleries of Photography, Culture and History, and the Warren County Heritage Center and Museum; bakeries such as Sugar Rush and The Main Street Bakery; Club Manhattan night club; art galleries such as Chole's and The Station Pure Art; and numerous antique shops. During the spring, summer and fall months, visitors are also welcome to attend the Main Street Live events (outdoor concerts) and the Farmer's Market. The Barren Fork Gateway, on the outskirts of downtown, is a wide walkway that connects Riverfront Park and Pepper Branch Park. The walkway is a popular spot for walking, jogging, bicycling, or leisurely fishing off the piers along the way. Events * Highland Rim Cycling Classic * Main Street LIVE! Summer Concert Series * Autumn Street Fair * Pork 'N' Bands * Farmer's Market * Bluegrass Underground at Cumberland Caverns * Rocky River Bluegrass Concerts * Middle Tennessee Nursery Association Trade Show * Rock Island Sand Bar Arts & Crafts Fair * McMinnville Christmas Parade & 5K Reindeer Run * Christmas in the Park * McMinnville City Triathlon Notable natives and residents * Charles Faulkner Bryan - composer and musicologist * Mike Droese - pro wrestler * Uncle Dave Macon - country music singer from rural Smartt Station, just outside of town * Carl T. Rowan - U.S. ambassador and political journalist * Dinah Shore - singer and actress * Lester Strode - bullpen coach for the Chicago Cubs * Jamie Walker - former Detroit Tigers and current Baltimore Orioles pitcher * Dottie West - country music singer References Category:Cities in Tennessee Category:Warren County, Tennessee Category:County seats in Tennessee